


[Art] Loving Every Second

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RBB 2015] If someone told Sam that he would one day sleep with his back pressed to Gadreel's chest, trusting him completely, loving it to have him so close and simultaneously having the most restful, dreamless, downright best sleep he could ever imagine, he would have thought them crazy. But here he was, doing just that, having Gadreel hold him and breathing against his neck, it was the best feeling ever, this was starting to be his guilty pleasure, it was just that good. Even after he woke up, he had started to just keep lying in Gadreel's arms, completely boneless, safe and sound, comforted and loving every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Loving Every Second

**Author's Note:**

> One of my two entries for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2015.
> 
> I haven't read the story yet and couldn't do more art for it, but I can't wait to read it now, hope everyone else will head over to LJ and do so too! You can find it here: [Fractured Souls by dragonflybeach](http://dragonflybeach.livejournal.com/18551.html)

[](http://imgur.com/eZypvmG)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/137365615102)


End file.
